


Angel With a Shotgun

by thecamelotcrew



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Happy leap year, John!dies, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sad, angel with a shotgun, happens because there is an extra one fourth of a day every year, jawnlock, there's a tidbit 4 u, this only happens every four years, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecamelotcrew/pseuds/thecamelotcrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew Jackson is a horrible person. :)))) Sherlock is saved by John Watson. Unfortunately, John couldn't save himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel With a Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Major character death. This story may be continued. Please inform me with any mistakes, okay?

I'm an Angel with a Shotgun 

Sherlock tries to punch Andrew Jackson, but sadly, he's weapon less. 

Fight until the wars won

Andrew grabbed his knife, and tried to plunge it into Sherlock's chest. All he got was jumper. 

I don't care if Heaven won't take me back

John Watson fell to the ground, blood seeping from his chest. Andrew pulled out a gun. 

I'll throw away my faith, babe 

Sherlock screamed for John, as he knew the wound was most likely fatal.   
Andrew shot his gun. John Watson tripped Sherlock. 

Just to keep you safe 

Sherlock landed. Concussion, by the sound of it. John Watson pulled out the knife in his side, despite the fact he knew it would kill him. 

Don't you know you're everything I have? 

John Watson shakily attacked Andrew. Andrew, in shock of what he witnessed, was frozen temporarily. John used this time to stab the knife into his rib cage. Fatal, just like his own wound. 

And I want to live not just survive 

John Watson's knees gave out on him. To the alley floor he went. Andrew didn't have time to process it, as he was dead, or comatose. John didn't care at this point. 

 

Tonight

On February, 29, 2016, John Watson died a hero, and saved Sherlock Holmes' life. Sometimes, though, Sherlock will hear a voice help him with cases, and sometimes, you can find jumpers displayed everywhere. In 221b Baker Street, John Watson was not forgotten, and never would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Leap Year! It's 10:47 hereeeeee


End file.
